User talk:Nicophe
Language Could get rid of the searing. This Wiki is read by people of all ages and it is unacceptable please find another way to get your points accross. Galrauch 19:51, 11 March 2008 (UTC) community work I'm afraid I had to revert the Xelor/Pure Intelligence/damage1 to the edits I made. I have in no way modified the contents (the build) but had to make administrative changes that I urge you to abide by, lest youe changes be interpreted as vandalism. If you want to keep the complete control of a page, you have to put it under your user pages. Any other page is community owned and has to follow some obvious rules. --Lirielle 10:39, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Xelor/Pure Intelligence/damage1 i am really annoyed i made a build and its really good i think because its how i made my guy. so plz i ask you to plz leave it alone u destroyed the pics i put on and half of the build so plz just leave it alone !!! :I insist that I did NOT delete any content. Unnecessary pictures and first-person consideration is all I removed. The rest were comments that were MOVED to the talk page as is (or should) always be the case. --Lirielle 13:59, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ya i know u moved the comments i would have done it my self thank you very much and its non of ur bissness what pics i put in my build so like i said put them back then leave it alone or just LEAVE IT ALONE : Lirielle's job is to streamline the content in such a manner that people can easily access the information when comparing different guides. They have been appointed that position by the Powers That Be on this Wikia, as I understand it. So yes, it actually is their business to make certain that the information is presented in an easy-to-read and quick-to-load manner. Working with them, not despite them, is generally the best way to get and keep the knowledge you wish to share up there. Aetnaria 17:31, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Pics Stop re-adding the pics. They're still there, you're only uploading dupes. --Lirielle 17:27, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Sorry I had to block you temporarily to stop the upload flow. Note that once uploaded, pictures stay there unless they are deleted by a sysop. Deleting a link from a page does not delete the picture. So you were actually uploading dupes. I noticed that you added up to 4 times the same picture. I've now cleaned up the mess. Before you restore the pictures (which I hope you won't) let's wait for other people's opinions. Please understand that your pics non only messed up "your" page, but created a traffic of 800 KB!! I don't think it's reasonable to leave the build as such. It's a built, not an art gallery ;) --Lirielle 18:14, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure whether this is my place toi say it but I can't really see any reason to have the Pics in your guide, sure they make the page look nice but when people use the Wiki it's not for fancy graphics but information. A Guide doesn't need any images (Except maybe as an battle example etc). Besdies they just slow down the page. Galrauch 18:33, 20 March 2008 (UTC)